Mi gorda Bella
by DsrCullen
Summary: Mi nombre es Isabella Swan e idealicé un plan para hacer que Edward Cullen me pague con la misma moneda el daño que me hizo. La gorda con la cual jugó, volvió para hacerlo sufrir
1. Prologo

***Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que salieron de la ingeniosa cabeza de Meyer, y que cabeza no lo creen? A mí solo me corresponde la historia.**

***Actualización de la fic todos los lunes.**

_**Summary:** Mi nombre es Isabella Swan e idealicé un plan para hacer que Edward Cullen me pague con la misma moneda, la gorda con la cual jugó, volvió para hacerlo sufrir_

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_¿Podría una persona lastimarte tanto hasta el punto de que la sed de venganza incluya una identidad falsa?_

Eso es lo que me he preguntado por varios años; siete años atrás pasé por mi primera y última desilusión amorosa…

**Flashback**

_-Bella, te acaban de mandar esto –Era Tania, mi única amiga pasándome un sobre rosa._

_-¿De quién será? –Pregunté intrigada agarrando el sobre de sus manos._

_-No lo sé, lo descubriremos cuando lo abras, adelante Bella, ábrelo y léelo –Dijo Tania sentándose en el prado del patio trasero del instituto._

_-Está bien, pero creo que no pasa de esas bromas que me suelen hacer en el día de San Valentín –Dije acompañándola en el prado, sentándome junto a ella abriendo el sobre… -_

_Mi gorda Bella*…_

_Quizás el nombre no te agrade, pero es así como te llamo en mis pensamientos, Bella no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, sé que siempre estuve rodeado de mujeres artificiales y es precisamente por eso que me tienes a mi rendido a tus pies, creo que estoy enamorado de ti, intente declararme un par de veces, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarme me acobardaba, eres una mujer diferente, no eres artificial como las demás, eres una mujer dulce, hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro y a la vez eres interesante y misteriosa, misterios que me gustarían descubrir de ti._

_Quisiera verte hoy en la cafetería ubicada en la esquina de tu casa, a las 18 hrs, no faltes, tengo tantas cosas que decirte Bella…_

_Con amor…_

_Edward Cullen._

_-Guau –Dijo Tania asombrada –Bella eso es perfecto, esa persona te acaba de declarar su amor y quiere verte, y esa persona es nada más ni nada menos que Edward Cullen el chico más deseado del instituto, que además mueres de amor por él –Dijo Tania, pero no pude dejar de ponerme triste, no podía creer en todo eso, quizás era más una de esas bromas que solían hacerme, a la Pelobella, como solían llamarme en burla por mi peso –¿Por qué pones esa cara Bells? ¿No te alegra la idea de que Edward esté enamorado de ti?_

_-No es eso, es que solo pienso que es una más de las típicas bromas que me suelen hacer en el día de San Valentín, sabes las famosas bromas a la Pelobella –Dije agachando la cabeza_

_-No digas eso Bella, porque tan solo no vas a la cafetería y averiguas, además no creo que Edward sea capaz de eso, el es diferente… -Dijo Tania intentando consolarme –Sabes que, levantemos el trasero y vamos a mi casa, tengo que producirte, tienes a un bombón que encontrar, quizás hasta lo puedas comer si deseas –Era precisamente esto que admiraba de Tania, la facilidad que tenía de alegrarme e incentivarme._

* * *

><p><em>Cafetería Milano… <em>

_-Bella, viniste –Dijo el Dios griego de mis sueños._

_-Edward –Dije tímida_

_-Pensé que no vendrías –Dijo depositándome un beso en la mejilla, si no era porque me senté de inmediato, juró que caería tumbada al piso._

_-Yo también pensé eso –Dije avergonzada_

_-¿Y cómo es eso? –Preguntó con una sonrisa torcida, definitivamente una de mis favoritas._

_-Es que pensé que era otra broma más como las famosas bromas a la pelobella, ya sabes –Dije avergonzada de nuevo._

_-Yo no sería capaz, Bella, yo te amo –Escuchar decirlo eso me dejó radiante_

_-Edward, yo… también te amo –Confesé, el se me acercó y selló nuestros labios, fue un beso breve, frío por si se podría decir, pero quizás solo fue el nerviosismo del momento, esperen… ¿Mi primer beso, con el dios griego, ups, con Edward… fue sin lengua?_

* * *

><p><em>3 meses después…<em>

_Edward y yo éramos novios desde aquella cita en el día de san Valentín, lo que pensé que sería una típica broma a la Pelobella, se convirtió en lo más hermoso que me pudo haber pasado, pero había algo que me tenía intrigada siempre, ¿Por qué si estoy de novia con Edward hace tres meses nunca nos dimos un beso de lengua?_

_-Bella, ¿ya sabes lo que usarás para el baile de fin de curso? –Preguntó Tania mientras recorríamos las tiendas del shopping _

_-Aún no me he decidido Tania –Respondí aún pensativa._

_-¿Bella hay algo que me quieras contar? –Pregunto Tania –Te he notado muy diferente estos últimos tiempos –Completó._

_-No, nada –Respondí, pero quería sacarme de las dudas y escuchar una opinión –Pensándolo bien, si tengo, más bien es una duda_

_-¿Una duda? Bella TUVISTE SEXO CON EDWARD SIN PROTECCIÓN? –Preguntó, o más bien grito_

_-Shh, baja la voz Tania, y no, no tuve sexo con Edward es solo que quería preguntarte, ¿Cómo realmente es para ti un beso apasionado? _

_-Eso depende de cada uno, en mi caso sería besarnos locamente, mientras nos desaseemos la ropa y…_

_-Eso ya me basta, no quiero más detalles –Dije interrumpiéndola –Entonces, ¿Cómo sería para ti el beso que te haría perder la virginidad de boca?_

_-Bueno, en mi punto de vista el típico piquito no pega, porque osea hello Bella, los niños son dueños de esos besos, a nosotros los grandes nos toca el apasionado beso de lengua, yo creo que sin lengua la virginidad bucal sigue vigente –Respondió Tania, según su opinión, yo aún…_

_-SOY VIRGEN DE BOCA –Dije con una inesperado grito_

_-¿Qué? Bella ¿Cómo puedes ser virgen de boca si estas de novia hace tres meses? –Preguntó Tania_

_-Sí, pero nunca Edward y yo nos dimos ese tipo de beso del cual hablaste –Confesé apenada_

_-Sabes que amiga, si Edward es lerdo, da tu el siguiente paso, pero claro que en mi caso el siguiente paso sería que me este follando, pero en el tuyo Bella, adelante y métele la lengua, toma el control, hay momentos en el que da gusto tener el control –Ante la respuesta de Tania no pude hacer otra cosa más que ponerme morada, mi amiga en algunos casos estaba un poco loca._

_-Creo que lo haré hoy en el baile a la media noche –Dije decidida –Mira moda grande, creo que encontraré mi vestido –Dije entrando en la tienda._

* * *

><p><em>Baile de egresados…<em>

_Estaba esperando a Edward ya que no lo veía por ningún lado, quedamos en encontrarnos en la mesa donde se encontraba las bebidas, ya pasaba una hora que lo estaba esperando._

_-Perdón, ¿tú eres Bella? –Me pregunto una chica con el pelo corto lleno de puntas, mas bien diría un pelo rebelde y de estatura baja_

_-Si, ¿tu eres? –Pregunte confusa_

_-Alice Cullen –Respondió pasándome la mano_

_-Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme de Bella –Dije agarrando su mano por educación._

_-Es que vengo a advertirte de algo, porque no lo encuentro justo, soy la hermana menor de Edward a pesar de que llegué hace unos días escuché algo que me dejó intrigada y tuve unos días para investigar y el resultado de tal investigación no me dejó nada contenta –Esta joven hablaba jodidamente rápido._

_-¿Y cuál fue el resultado de tu investigación? –Pregunté mientras agarraba un vaso de refrigerante._

_-Bella, debes irte si no quieres sufrir –Dijo ella mirándome con compasión._

_-¿Sufrir? ¿De qué hablas? –Pregunté confusa._

_-Escuché a mi hermano decir con sus amigos que el día de la revelación sería en el baile de egresados y que quería librarse de la pelobella, como no tenía idea de que estaba hablando y decidí investigar y lo que supe es que mi hermano hizo una apuesta con el equipo de futbol, de que si se quedaba de novio contigo hasta la fiesta de egresados y te revelaba ese día de la peor manera, sería parte del equipo, Bella mi hermano tiene planeado algo contra ti esta noche, no pude investigar qué, pero sé que hará algo, vete Bella, si no quieres sufrir y termina la relación con el cretino de mi hermano –No sabía si creer o no, si llorar o reír, no sabía qué hacer, me quede paralizada procesando cada palabra que me dijo Alice_

_-Mientes… solo dices para alejarme de tu hermano, porque no quieres verla con esta gorda –Dije atajando las lágrimas que amenazaban salir –Pero quiero que sepas que Edward y yo nos amamos…_

_-Un momento de silencio por favor –Dijo alguien en el micrófono, era Mike Newton, capitán del equipo de futlbol –Tengo el placer de presentarles esta pequeña obra de teatro dirigida por nuestro nuevo miembro del equipo, Edward Cullen –Todos aplaudían_

_Salió en escena uno del equipo de futbol vestido de una mujer gorda, con una placa en la frente escrita "Pelobella" y otro hombre con una mala imitación del cabellos de Edward escrito enfrente una placa con el nombre "Cullen", mi mala copia tenía una carta en manos por la cual suspiraba, mientras la mala copia de Edward estaba escondido detrás de un árbol riéndose de mi mala copia, diciendo: "Cayó redondito", luego salto a la parte de nuestro encuentro y mi mala copia decía "Edward eres el mas guapo del colegio, tienes a esta pelota rendida a tus pies, quiero pasar mi vida entera contigo, casarme contigo, tener hijos contigo" ahí las dos malas copias fingieron un beso, luego mostro cuando la mala copia de Edward se lavaba la boca según él para sacar el "mal sabor" derrepente aparece en escena el verdadero Edward con la puta de Lauren Mallory a su lado, pegada a él, mientras el dice: "Bella, o mejor dicho Pelobella, el juego termino, me cansé de jugar con la pelota de prueba, ahora gracias a ti jugaré con la verdadera pelota en el equipo de futbol, fuiste solo una carnada y caíste rapidito" dicho todo eso beso apasionadamente a Lauren, como nunca me había besado a mí._

_Describir lo destrozada que estaba era casi imposible comparada al dolor que siento, las lagrimas que alguna vez atajaba estaban por todo mi rostro mientras amenazaban en salir litros más, Alice, la hermana de Edward tenía razón, vino a advertirme, pero no la escuche, todo por estar ciega por la mierda gigante de Cullen, escuchaba que todos los presentes reían y a Tania intentando hablarme, pero no podía, no podía seguir aquí no después de todo esto, antes de marcharme miré a Alice y vi la manera triste en cómo me miraba_

**Flashback off**

Desde esa última ocasión juré vengarme de Edward Cullen y hacerle pagar hasta la ultima moneda todo lo que me hizo sufrir, una cosa es segura, Edward Cullen vendrá a pedirme disculpas de rodillas, por más que sea lo último que haga.

_Pasajeros que tomarán el colectivo a Forks, favor acercarse…_

Aquí comienza el inicio de una venganza…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí de nuevo con una nueva historia, ya tengo escritos como 5 capitulos, espero realmente que lo acepten y bien. En esta historia tenemos a una Bella vengativa y gorda, sera sigue gorda después de 7 años? Un Edward engreido y gallina, una Tania no bruja como todas las fics mas bien completamente loca y lo principal: QUIERE A BELLA ! y una Alice, no podriamos decir aún nada de ella, pero su primera aparición fue bondadosa, espero a ver que pasa en los siguiente capitulos.<strong>

**CUENTO CON SUS VOTOS EN www . ffthawards . com (SIN ESPACIOS)**

**ESTOY CONCURSANDO PARA:**

***MEJOR FIC RATED M: **Si yo fuera tu

***MEJOR FIC HUMOR: **Si yo fuera tu

***MEJOR AUTOR NEOFITO: **DrsCullen

**ESPERO A QUE ME AYUDEN, LES AGRADECERÍA UN MONTON **

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA VER QUE TAL ACEPTARON LA HISTORIA.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**ANTES DEL DISCLAIMER QUIERO COMENTAR QUE EN EL PROLOGO BELLA RELATÓ SOBRE UN BAILE DE FIN DE CURSO, PERO AHORA QUE HE ESCRITO LOS DEMÁS CAPITULOS, SÍ, TENGO VARIOS CAPITULOS ESCRITOS, HE DECIDIDO CAMBIAR ESE BAILE DE FIN DE CURSO POR UN BAILE DE PRIMAVERA Y OTRA COSA MÁS, COMO NUNCA LE HE PRESTADO ATENCIÓN A LA ZORRA DE TANYA, ESCRIBÍ SU NOMBRE COMO TANIA, RECONOZCO MI ERROR, PERO EN ESTE CAPITULO YA LO CORREGÍ.**

*****Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que salieron de la ingeniosa cabeza de Meyer, y que cabeza no lo creen? A mí solo me corresponde la historia.

*****Actualización de la fic todos los lunes.

**Summary**_: Mi nombre es Isabella Swan e idealicé un plan para hacer que Edward Cullen me pague con la misma moneda, la gorda con la cual jugó, volvió para hacerlo sufrir_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, el _famoso_ Edward Cullen por ser unos de los empresarios de la famosa agencia de modelos Cullen's junto a mi hermana Alice y mi madre Esme, pero más bien yo me consideraba el _idiota_ Edward Cullen mi vida en si era una basura, mis padres están separados, mi única hermana me trata de una manera fría según ella es porque me merezco el mismo trato que le brindo a los demás y todo eso por culpa de ese maldito desafío de años atrás, mejor no recordar el pasado, pero a pesar de todo tengo a Emmett McCarthy, mi mejor amigo.

Emmett y yo nos conocimos en la universidad, los dos estudiábamos medicina, sí, llegué a estudiar medicina inclusive la culminé, si me preguntan el porqué no he ejercido la carrera, ni yo mismo lo sé; desde ahí nos hemos vuelto los mejores amigos y se vino conmigo en Forks, según él, tenía unos familiares en Forks, pero se enteró de que se habían mudado a New York entonces se vino a vivir en mi casa, mi madre lo recibió como un hijo más y mi padre le brindó un muy buen empleo en su clínica, lo que hasta ahora me pregunto es como Emmett consiguió culminar la carrera con excelentes calificaciones y es uno de los mejores médicos cirujanos del país, más bien esa pregunta siempre estará en mi cabeza como una pregunta abierta sin respuesta porque Emmett siempre será Emmett, una persona especial por así decirlo…

-Cabezudo, ahí estás –Hablando del rey de roma

-¿Qué quieres Emm? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? –Pregunté impaciente

-Relájate Eddie –Una cosa que odiaba era que me llamen de Eddie

-Emmett sabes que no me gusta que me llamen de Eddie

-Pero no fue eso lo que me pareció ayer, es que así por mera coincidencia pase por tu habitación y por pura más coincidencia aún llegué a escuchar "Oh Eddie más rápido, ah que bien se siente lo tienes tan grande y tan grueso" –Dijo gimiendo fingiendo ser una mujer a quien le cogían –Ahí tú dices "Oh Lauren sigue así perra" –Dijo fingiendo estar follando y echándose a reír a carcajadas.

-Si no quieres que te saque a patadas de mi oficina, cállate Emm y baja la voz, pensarán que estoy follando contigo

-Ni más quisieras Eddie, tengo muy claro mis gustos, no sé tú, pero a mí me gustan las carnes con vagina y de las buenas –Como dije en alguna parte, Emmett siempre tan Emmett, a veces es mejor ignorarlo…

-¿A ver para que soy bueno? –Pregunté rendido

-¿Qué para que eres bueno? ¿Y yo como voy a saber Edward? No soy a quien te follas todas las noches

-Lo que quise preguntar Emmett es ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? –Emmett es especialista en terminar con la poca paciencia que me queda

-No hace falta que grites cabezudo, era solo decirlo, y estaba aquí porque… -se quedó pensativo –porque… porque…

-¿PORQUÉ QUÉ? –Emmett ya ha acabado con la poca paciencia que tenía, no sé como aún

-¿A que no adivinas qué? –Órale y seguimos con el jueguito.

-¿QUÉ?

-Me he olvidado –Dije haciendo una cara de inocente, pero de inocente no tenía nada, más bien le vendría bien una cara de idiota y agregarle un escrito en su testa con "IDIOTA" para que no se olvide nunca.

-MIERDA EMMETT –Merecía el premio al hombre más paciente del universo.

-No te alarmes cabezudo, aquí Emmett papi chulo tiene la solución para todos los problemas –Ya va a comenzar –Dale tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena eeeeh macarena… ehee –Si alguien conoce a Emmett pensarían que es un idiota y yo que lo conozco afirmo ese pensamiento, si tan solo vieran el baile ridículo que mi amigo esta improvisando con su canto "macarena" se morirían de la risa, pero yo estaba sin paciencia con una cara seria y adivinen… esto me hizo reír carcajadas. –Ya lo recuerdo –Dijo parando con su ridículo baile –Alice me mando aquí para avisarte que la nueva modelo llega hoy y quiere que tú la recibas porque ella tiene compromisos con el papito aquí presente –dijo halagándose, típico de Emm –Y quiere que la orientes ya que ella viene con no sé quien ya que eso no me interesa –Emmett y Alice estaban saliendo hace 3 meses.

-¿Y porque ella no trajo ella su trasero hasta aquí para decírmelo? –Pregunté molesto, estaba harto de que mi hermana me trate de esa manera.

-Porque su trasero es mío, solo mío, nada más que mío, mío, mío –Dijo Emmett con una voz y una cara graciosa.

-Lo que quiero saber es porque no vino Alice a decirme a mí lo que quería decirme –Y se vuelte a terminar la poca paciencia que había recuperado.

-Porque dice que no está a fin de mirar tu horrible cara, lo que yo me pregunto es porque está tan horrible, admito que te han salido algunos granitos y como que tus cejas están más gruesas, pero te veo como siempre –Quiero matarlo.

-Gracias Emmett –Dije irónico.

-De nada Eddie, para eso están los amigos –Peero, la ironía no servía con mi querido amigo.

-Ya he dicho que no me gusta que me digan Eddie –Dije apretando la mandibula

-Esta bien, antes de que me vayas, ¿te enseño mi nuevo baile? Por favor, uno nada más y me voy –Era cuestión de soportar algunos minutos y luego ¡por fin! Paz

-Ok, ok, lo que quieras –Dije hundiéndome más en mi asiento.

-Estaba navegando en la web y encontré esta canción que a pesar de no estar en Inglés, está muy buena –Dijo colocando un pendrive en el equipo de sonido que tenía en la oficina –Uno, dos, tres y música maestro! –Empezó con un ritmo regular pero Emmett comenzó a brincar, era saltito por aquí, saltito por allá, a la izquierda y a la derecha.

_*Fui convidado pra uma tal de suruba,_  
><em>Não pude ir, Maria foi no meu lugar<em>  
><em>Depois de uma semana ela voltou pra casa,<em>  
><em>Toda arregaçada não podia nem sentar.<em>

La música era en portugués no entendía un carajo, pero ver como Emmett bailaba la música no se compara con nada, seguía con el brinquito aquí, brinquito allá, a la izquierda, a la derecha luego en el momento que dijo "sentar" se tocó el culo con la mano.

_Quando vi aquilo fiquei assustado,_  
><em>Maria chorando começou a me explicar.<em>  
><em>Dai então eu fiquei aliviado,<em>  
><em>E dei graças a Deus porque ela foi no meu lugar<em>

_Roda, roda e vira, solta a roda e vem_  
><em>Me passaram a mão na bunda e ainda não comi ninguém<em>  
><em>Roda, roda e vira, solta a roda e vem<em>  
><em>Neste raio de suruba, já me passaram a mão na bunda,<em>  
><em>E ainda não comi ninguém!<em>

Definitivamente la coreo principal de esta canción era el saltito aquí, saltito allá, a la izquierda, a la derecha

_Oh Manoel olha só como eu estou_  
><em>Tu não imaginas como eu estou sofrendo<em>  
><em>Uma teta minha um negão 'arancou'<em>  
><em>E a outra que sobrou está doendo<em>

Admito que al que mayor atención le preste y lo único que entendí fue la palabra "teta", al parecer no solo yo, porque mi amigo también lo comprendió, ya que se insinuó que tenía tetas guiñándome un ojo

_Oh Maria vê se larga de frescura_  
><em>Que eu te levo no hospital pela manhã<em>  
><em>Tu ficaste tão bonita monoteta<em>  
><em>Mais vale um na mão do que dois no sutiã<em>

_Roda, roda e vira, solta a roda e vem_  
><em>Me passaram a mão na bunda e ainda não comi ninguém<em>  
><em>Roda, roda e vira, solta a roda e vem<em>  
><em>Neste raio de suruba, já me passaram a mão na bunda,<em>  
><em>E ainda não comi ninguém!<em>

_bate o pé..._

_burrp (arroto)_

_hmm... bate o pé..._

_Oh Maria essa suruba me excita_  
><em>Arrebita, arrebita, arrebita<em>  
><em>Então vai fazer amor com uma cabrita<em>  
><em>Arrebita, arrebita, arrebita<em>  
><em>Mas Maria isto é bom que te exercita<em>  
><em>Bate o pé, arrebita, arrebita<em>  
><em>Manoel tu na cabeça tem titica<em>  
><em>Larga de putaria e vá cuidar da padaria.<em>

_Roda, roda e vira, solta a roda e vem_  
><em>Me passaram a mão na bunda e ainda não comi ninguém<em>  
><em>Roda, roda e vira, solta a roda e vem<em>  
><em>Neste raio de suruba, já me passaram a mão na bunda,<em>  
><em>E ainda não comi ninguém!<em>

_Vamos lá; todo mundo dançando raios! Todo mundo comigo! Uou, uou, uou, oh Maria si deu mal vamo lá!_  
><em>Ai, como dói...*<em>

Estaba tirado en mi sillón riéndome a carcajadas del baile de Emmett, a pesar de que no he entendido un carajo de lo que dice la canción.

-¿Crees que puedo participar en bailando con las estrellas? Edward soy el mejor, tan solo imagínate –Dijo mientras yo lo empujaba para salir, y apagaba las luces de mi oficina.

-Emmett tú nunca cambias –Dije caminando a su lado dirigiéndome al elevador

-Oi, eu tenho uma cita com a Alice Cullen, sou a modelo brasileira (Hola, tengo una cita con Alice Cullen, soy la modelo brasileña) –Escuché a alguien hablando en portugues, y miré en la dirección de donde provenía esa voz.

-A senhorita Alice não está presente neste momento, mas eu posso remarcar a cita pra manha, o que acha senhorita... _(La señorita Alice no se encuentra en este momento, pero puedo remarcar la cita para mañana, que le parece señotita…)_ –Respondió la secretaria esperando a que la joven respondiera.

-Jessica, ¿Qué sucede aquí? –Pregunte

-La joven es la nueva modelo que contrató la señorita Alice –Y fue ahí cuando tuve la mejor de las visiones, la mujer más hermosa que he visto, ella volteó para mirarme, tenía una piel blanca de porcelana con el pelo castaño ondulado que le llegaban hasta la cintura y sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos verdes, quedé encantado.

-Auu, au auuu –Dijo Emmett aullando como un lobo, al parecer no era el único encantado.

-Hola, mi nombre es Anabella Kraievski, y el es Jasper Hale, mi representante, mucho gusto –Solo cuando ella me mencionó me di cuenta de que había alguien más con ella, un joven rubio con el pelo ondulado, ojos azules y al parecer, un cuerpo fuerte.

-Mucho gusto –Dijo el tal Jasper, pero yo solo tenía mis ojos puestos en Anabella.

-Mucho gusto Anabella… y Jasper –dijo casi no dándose cuenta de su presencia –Me llamo Emmett McCarthy –Dijo Emmett pasándole la mano, pero ella se quedo pensativa, como lunática.

-Anabella –Susurró Jasper

-Estoy bien Jazz –Respondió ella tocándole el hombro.

-Hola Emmett, puedes decirme Bella, solo Bella, Bella Kraievski -¿Bella?

**Fin Edward POV**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella<strong>

Ya hacen varios años de que abandoné Forks y me marché como una cobarde, pero no podía soportar ese dolor que me martirizaba, dos años después de que yo me marché mis padres se mudaron a New York, terminando así, sin ningún Swan en Forks.

Estar en aquí era como sentirse nuevamente en casa, era tan bueno sentir el clima, el clima que solo Forks tenía, cuando vivía aquí estaba harta del frío pero ahora que regresé me di cuenta que una de las cosas que más añoraba de Forks era el clima.

-¿Es aquí la dirección que me diste Bells? –Preguntó mi amigo en el volante.

-Si es aquí, ven, bajemos, quiero darle una sorpresa –Dije abriendo la puerta del auto.

Mi mejor amigo y yo bajamos del auto, estacionando en un lugar no visible para no arruinar la sorpresa que quería hacerle a mi amiga, me apresuré en llegar en la entrada, estaba tan ansiosa de verla, hace años que no la veía, la última vez que la vi fue en ese estúpido baile.

-ALTO AHÍ VAQUERO, ALCE LAS DOS MANOS Y DIGA SU NOMBRE –Nos sorprendió abriendo la puerta, vestida de aguacil, apuntándonos con un arma.

-POR FAVOOOR, NO ME MATES, SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR, YO SOLO QUISE AYUDAR A BELLA NO ME MATEEES –Gritó mi amigo idiota llorando, mientras yo me atajaba para no reír.

-¿Bella? –Preguntó ella bajando el arma –HUEVONAAAAAAA –Dijo ella saltando encima de mí derribándome en el piso.

-¿Continuamos con los apodos, Tanya? –Dije molesta mirando como mi amigo se reía de mi apodo.

-Ni te rías, que te puedo de amenazar de por vida como te has cagado con una pistola de agua "por favor, no me mates, soy muy joven para morir, guaaa, quiero a mi mama, quiero mi chupeta" –Dije haciendo una mala imitación de su voz a su dramita de hace rato, y claro agregando algunos detallitos.

-¿Pistola de agua? –Preguntó él confuso.

-BUM –Gritó Tanya disparándole en la cara, causando que él se cayera al piso del susto provocándole a ella y a mi carcajadas y una Tanya rendida en el piso riendo. –Saben, qué porque mejor no pasamos adentro, creo que estaremos mas cómodos en un sofá que acostados en el piso, ¿no lo creen?

-Yo si lo creo –Dijo mi amigo ayudándonos a levantarnos. –Por cierto, soy…

-Ni me digas, ni me digas vaquero, se quién eres, Bella me ha hablado putamente mucho sobre ti –Dijo Tanya cerrando la puerta.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó él lanzándome una mirada burlona yo solo pude sacarle la lengua.

-Sí, mira te cuento, pero primero siéntate –Y nos sentamos –Bella me llamaba todas las noches y cuando digo todas las noches son todas, había días en el que estaba follando con un tío y tenía el celular en el oído, mi comunicación con Bella era con gemidos, excitante, ¿no te parece? –Me quedé roja como un tomate

-Eso suena bastante hot, y dime Tanya que es lo que Bella te decía de mí –Le lancé una mirada fulminante a Tanya, pero conociendo a mi amiga, esta mirada le excitó más a que contara.

-"Tanya estoy tan emocionada, hoy he perdido mi virginidad de boca, lo he perdido realmente, no es como Edward, fue como me lo has describido, tenía ganas de arrancarme la ropa ahí mismo y follar con mi gusanito frente a todos…

-Espera –Dijo él interrumpiendo a Tanya –¿Soy un gusanito en tu fantasía sexual conmigo Bells? –Decir el color en el que me encontraba en este momento era medio imposible, pasaba del rojo al morado del morado al purpura y así sucesivamente.

-Déjame continuar engendro, ¿quieres? –Inquirió Tanya.

-Como sea, sigue contando.

-¿En qué parte mismo me he quedado? –Pregunto perdida

-Follar con mi gusanito frente a todos… -Respondio él esperando a que ella continuara.

-Ah, si, bueno "follar con mi gusanito frente a todo. Tanya hoy he perdido mi virginad de vagina con mi gusanito, estuvo bastante rico y tuve orgasmos seguidos con él, no sabes, he descubierto que en parte me gusta tener sexo en lugares públicos, lo hicimos en un tren y fue muy, muy excitante. Tanya hoy tuvimos sexo por teléfono y meterme los dedos en mi vagina e imaginarme su verga, fue muy…

-BASTA! –Dije con la cara colorida prácticamente.

-Oh, Bells tienes varios tonos de colores en el rostro –Dijo él

-Si tan solo dejan de hablar de mi intimidad –Dije poniéndome no sé de qué color esta vez.

-Oh, siento que he metido la pata –Y bastante grande, complete en mi mente –Sabes que, para sacar este climooon caliente, mejor te cuento Bells lo que le he hecho al puto de Edward –Escuchar su nombre ya no me afectaba como antes, más bien me daba asco.

**Flashback **

_**POV Tanya.**_

_Lo que el idiota le ha hecho a mi amiga no tiene precio, ha destrozado su pobre corazoncito inocente, pisoteándolo frente a todo el colegio, todo por causa de un equipo de futbol, hombres… Pero esto no se va a quedar así o no me llamo Tanya Denali_.

_Era un viernes no tan cualquiera, por el simple hecho de que hoy es el debut del nuevo equipo de futbol y bien, idealicé un plan para que Edward nunca olvidara su debut._

_Mi amigo Jacob me había conseguido polvo saltarín* y pues era magnifico para este día. Entre como todas una espía profesional en el vestuario masculino sin que nadie me viera y abrí él casillero de Edward, pues no me ha sido tan difícil descifrar el código porque, solo un idiota como Edward Cullen para colocar como clave 1 2 3 4 5 6, derramé todo el polvo saltarín sobre su uniforme y el principal, sus calzones y me salí rapidito de allí._

_Me subí a las gradas y me encontré con mi amigo Jacob._

_-Hola Jacob, puedo acompañarte? –Pregunté apenada, esperen, yo apenada? Desde cuándo?_

_-Claro Tanya, siéntate –Dijo indicando un asiento disponible a su lado –Dime, para que era el polvo saltarín que me has pedido?_

_-Ya lo veras querido amigo ya lo veras –Respondi, viendo como el equipo de futbol ingresó al campo de juego, mi ojo se poso exclusivamente en Edward, note que se rascaba disimuladamente la espalda, deje escapar una sonrisa._

_-De que te ries? –Pregunto curioso Jacob_

_-Creo que el show va a comenzar –Dije entusiasmada._

_-Que show? –Preguntó Jacob mirándome_

_-Mira, mira el campo de juego –Y él miro empezando a reírse a carcajadas, no solo Jacob y yo, si no que también todo el publico presente y hasta el pequeño club de fans de Edward que componían unas tontas niñas carentes que necesitaban de un sexo salvaje urgente, Edward corría por todo el campo rascándose escandalosamente el cuerpo, y lo peor, rascándose las bolas, una escena…_

_-Que asco –Bien ahí no se quien sea, pero sí, una escena asquerosa._

_**Fin POV Tanya**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

**POV Bella.**

Yo y Jasper nos largamos a reír a carcajadas de lo que Tanya nos había contado, agradecía enormemente a mi amiga por ello, quería estar verlo.

-Y lo peor, que fue tan desagradable la escena del Cullen rascando escandalosamente sus pelotas que nadie quería follar con él porque pensaban que tenía alguna infección –Completó Tanya riéndose, y no solo eso, cierto día…

_**Flashback**_

_**POV Tanya**_

_Odiaba tanto a Edward Cullen que amaba dejarlo en ridículo, por mas que esto no me devolvería a mi amiga._

_Estaba nuevamente en el vestidor masculino escondida en alguna parte donde nadie me cachara, cuando vi al Cullen dirigiéndose a su casillero después de la practica de su odioso equipo, vi que se sacó la ropa y se puso una toalla para bañarse, como todos los demás, aproveché el momento en el todos se lavaban sus vergas y salí de mi escondite agarrando todas las ropas del Cullen y llevando, anunciándole a los demás alumnos que aún no se retiraran, que en el pasillo habría un espectáculo que no pueden perderse, cuando los alumnos se reunian en el pasillo principal, fui hasta donde se encontraba la bandera, la baje, y puse en su lugar el anatómico de Edward, subiéndola hasta arriba, fue cuando escuché las risas y fui corriendo al pasillo principal para presenciar el espectáculo, Edward Cullen completamente rojo o mejor dicho completamente desnudo caminando por el pasillo, tenía una cara de "culo, trágame" _

_-Linda nalga Cullen –Dijo el mariposon del colegio, pellizcándole la nalga al puto de Edward, no pude aguantarme y me solté en carcajadas_

_**Fin POV Tanya.**_

_**Fin Flashback.**_

**POV Bella**

Estaba roja de tanto reirme, amaba a esta loca amiga, Jasper estaba igual que yo, prácticamente sin aire de tanto reír.

-Recuerdo, que sus fotos de esparcieron por todo el colegio y todo Forks y el capullo de Cullen, no apareció una semana en el colegio porque se moría de la vergüenza –Completo Tanya riendo.

-¿Ya te he dicho que eres la mejor? Pues eres la mejor, pero ahora me toca a mi vengarme y quiero que me ayudes –Dije seria

-Con mucho gusto, con tal de humillar a Cullen y hacerlo sufrir entro.

* * *

><p>Le conté a Tanya todo el plan y ella aceptó ayudarme, en este momento me encontraba en la recepción de la agencia de modelos Cullen's<p>

-Oi, eu tenho uma cita com a Alice Cullen, sou a modelo brasileira (Hola, tengo una cita con Alice Cullen, soy la modelo brasileña) –Dije nerviosa, y sentí como Jasper me tocaba el hombro para que me calmara.

-A senhorita Alice não está presente neste momento, mas eu posso remarcar a cita pra manha, o que acha senhorita... (La señorita Alice no se encuentra en este momento, pero puedo remarcar la cita para mañana, que le parece señotita…) –Cuando iba a mencionarle mi nombre, viene al que no tenía pensado toparme

-Jessica, ¿Qué sucede aquí? –Era el mismísimo Edward Verga Cullen, si giraba le escupiría en la cara y probablemente me echarían de aquí, y eso arruinaría mis planes, decidí esperar un segundo para calmarme

-La joven es la nueva modelo que contrató la señorita Alice –Estaba preparada entonces giré para encararlo, y vi como se quedó estático, me moría de miedo a que me descubriese, había entrado en una clase de teatro creo que las aulas teatrales me estaban ayudando a disimular en este momento.

-Auu, au auuu –Aulló el grandote, fingiendo ser un lobo, _idiota_ pensé

-Hola, mi nombre es Anabella Kraievski, y el es Jasper Hale, mi representante, mucho gusto –Me atreví a presentarme pero Edward Verga Cullen seguía estatico, pero cuando mencione a Jasper como que se despertó de su dramita ridículo y lo miró.

-Mucho gusto –Dijo Jasper tranquilo, como lo admiraba, estaba nerviosa por dentro, Edward-Verga-Cullen no dejaba de mirarme, temía a que me descubriera.

-Mucho gusto Anabella… y Jasper –dijo el grandulon poniéndose frente al idiota de Edward –Me llamo Emmett McCarthy –¿Emmett McCarthey? Pero no puede ser, es… es mi primo, es por eso que me parecía que lo había visto algún lado.

-Anabella –Susurró Jasper, intentando despertarme, porque al parecer me quede lunática por unos segundos

-Estoy bien Jazz –Respondí tocándole el hombre, era nuestro código, servía como para decir que todo estaba bien.

-Hola Emmett, puedes decirme Bella, solo Bella, Bella Kraievski –Decidí arriesgarme, quería saber si Edward-Verga-Cullen, descubrió que era yo, cuando el idiota escucho mi nombre se quedó en shock

-¿Bella? Sabes tengo una prima que también se llamaba Bella, o mejor dicho se llamaba Isabella pero le gustaba que le digan Bella, pero la muy desgraciada, se mudó a New York sin ni siquiera mencionarme –Dijo Emmett apenado, quería abrazarlo ahí, era mi primo favorito, cuando era conocida por Pelobella se lo contaba por msn y el me daba palabra de aliento pero siempre con una tontería que me hacía reir.

-Oh, eso quiere decir que soy la nueva Bella de Forks.

-Mucho gusto Anabella, soy Edward Cullen –_Falto el verga_, complete en mi mente, me paso su mano como saludo, pero si lo tocaba era capaz de hacerle trizas las manos, entonces es mejor no arriesgar.

-Ehm, mejor si no nos saludamos con las manos, ya sabes, la gripe H1N1 –Que escusa patética, miré a Jasper y noté que quería estallar en risas.

-Oh, perdón –Dijo guardando su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta –Alice me encargo de que te recibiera –Dijo algo emocionado –Ven, vamos a mi oficina.

-Sabes que, mejor regreso mañana, es que tu no me das mucha confianza, prefiero hablar con Alice, hasta nunca Edward –_Verga_ completé.

-Hasta mañana Anabella –Dijo con una tonta sonrisa torcida, que patética sonrisa.

-Dime Bella –Dije fastidiada.

-No, en mi vida solo existió una Bella, tu para mi eres Anabella -¿Qué? ¿Qué quiso decir con que en su vida solo existió una Bella?

* * *

><p><strong>*Vira-vira: <strong>Musica de mamonas assassinas, no la he traducido, porque la voy a traducir en el proximo capitulo, o mas bien Bella le traducirá a Emmett riendose de él.

***Polvo saltarín**: Aquí lo conocemos con ese nombre, es un polvo que causa muchas comezón, se que en Brasil lo conocen como Pó de mico.

**HOLA, AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO MENCIONADO, CREO QUE QUEDÓ UN POQUITO MAS LARGA QUE EL PROLOGO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. EL REENCUENTRO DE EDWARD Y BELLA FUE BASTANTE… TENSO, DA PARA NOTAR QUE BELLA LO ODIA, CREO QUE EDWARD TENDRÁ QUE VOLVER A ENAMORARLA, PERO COMO SABEMOS, EDWARD LOGRA TODOO. EY, ACÁ ENTRE NOS, AMOOOO A ESTA TANYA, ES COMPLETAMENTE DESQUICIADA JAJAJA**

**QUERÍA PEDIRLE UNA COSA, LAS PERSONAS QUE FAVORITAN Y PONEN EN ALERTA, PODRÍAN DEJAR UNA REVIEW, ES QUE SIEMPRE ME HA GUSTADO LEER LO QUE LA GENTE OPINA DE MIS HISTORIAS, CRÍTICAS CONTRUCTIVAS Y HASTA LO QUE NO LES HA GUSTADO.**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, RESPONDO TODAAAS LAS REVIEWS, NOS VEMOS, SAYONARA!**


End file.
